dreamkeepersfandomcom-20200214-history
Evzen
Evzen is a transfer student who attended a private school with Lilith when they were younger. Appearance Although not entirely certain, Evzen's form appears to be a mixture of a shark and other sea creatures; having an even mixture of light-blue and white skin and dark-green short hair. His large head is punctuated by a small and short muzzle, with stripes that come from his forehead. During the Prelude, he is shown to wear the standard Tower Academy uniform, consisting of a long-shirt, a red vest, a purple tie and short-purple pants. Personality Evzen is an intelligent and very honest boy, which could bring troubles to him, he seems somewhat timid and polite and prefers to avoid conflict, but if pushed too far he does make his stand, as could be observed with the conversation between him and Randy about the bet. Even so he will try to commit to what task he's given to the best of his ability. As a result he had a bad start with Lilith at first, who continually accused him of trying to follow her just to get a kiss though they eventually made up, to an extent. Being the new student, Evzen is seen as very good-looking to most of the female students, giving him popularity though he doesn't tend to notice when other issues arise. He appears to have some knowledge or at least the capacity to understand business practices, given his father runs a trading enterprise and when threatened by Randy about it he went to read a book regarding it. History Past Evzen moved into Sabbaton Towers thanks to his father's trading business, which as a result allowed him to enroll into the Tower Academy for those living there. Prelude Having been dared by Randy to receive a kiss from the Viscount's daughter, he pretended to be unconscious and waited for her to come. Worried he was going to die, she was surprised to see him suddenly spring up. She chastised him for trying to trick her and if he was doing this because he had a crush on her. He admitted he did it because he was dared into kissing her and as she tried to leave, nervously asked for her to do so but she rejected him. He would later bump into her again later on after she had started thinking she was ugly. She accused him of trying to act again and ran off before he could explain himself. On another school day, Kalei and Jeneviv called him over to the table they and Lilith were at, which prompted Lilith to run to another table. He explained to them what he did and they offered to help him apologize by having him write an apology note on the back of Lilith's homework. However as it was passed over to her, it was heavily altered by Stacephanie and her friends and it made Lilith feel even worse. Despite being told to stay and wait for them, Evzen decided to return to his classroom. He later had a run-in with Randy, who wanted to learn the results of the dare. Evzen told him he didn't succeed and that he wanted to let Randy win the bet. Randy was unsatisfied with how Evzen was treating this as he threatened that his father didn't have to do business with Evzen's family. He doubted it would be like that just because Randy said so but he continued to insist that it would happen if he didn't continue the dare. He later went to the library where Nainso and Mr. Peaks were having an argument over the credibility involving Chandler and the development of Arcus. Asking where the book on Trade Regulations were, he succeeded in obtaining it only to bump into Lilith again. Now aware of what he was trying to do she apologized for accusing him again and he even apologized and said that the dare was off anyway so there was nothing to worry about. She asked what the letter originally said but he ran off. Trivia *It has been confirmed by Dave that Evzen will eventually appear in the GNS. What role he may play and how it relates to the current storyline is uncertain. Otherwise it was confirmed that sometime after the Vanth story arc, though probably after whatever comes after the current Lilith and Namah arc, the Prelude will follow Evzen and his attempts to get with Lilith. Quotes *(to Randy) "Do you want me to me to change where you're standing?" References Navigation Category:Males Category:Dreamkeepers Category:Prelude Characters